


Egg-in-a-Hole

by the_static_hum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_static_hum/pseuds/the_static_hum
Summary: Here's a Neville.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fuck Your Gender Roles





	Egg-in-a-Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884455) by [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger). 



> Happiest of birthdays, sweet M! 
> 
> This is inspired by the morning-after Neville from your story, 'One More Time.'
> 
> (See [tumblr](https://the-static-hum.tumblr.com/post/629282122796056576/happiest-of-birthdays-grangerdangerfics) for a higher res version of this piece.)


End file.
